Automated emergency and other notification services are becoming increasingly popular with users of computing devices. For example, a user may subscribe to a notification service that sends weather alerts, homeland security alerts, missing children (amber) alerts, or other types of alerts to his or her mobile telephone or other device.
Typical notification services ask a user to identify the geographic area for which he or she desires notifications (identified, for example, by country, by city/state, or by zip code). One problem with such a system, however, is that once identified, the geographic area becomes static. Thus, these notifications may become irrelevant when the user travels outside of the specified geographic area. Moreover, the user may not receive relevant alerts for the geographic area within which he or she actually is.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for dynamic location-based message notification.